wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
La Paz
la paz 1.jpg la paz 2.jpg la paz 3.jpg la paz 4.jpg Introduction La Paz is often introduced as the highest capital in the world, and at 3660 metres above sea-level, it is easy to get a little breathless. Framed by the triple-peaked Illimani, the modern city of La Paz is picturesque indeed, even if many travellers just use it for a transit point between Lago Titicaca and the South of Bolivia. Location 16°30′S 68°09′W On the Central West of Bolivia, 420 kilometres Northwest of Sucre, or 430 kilometres from Potosí. Things to Do *Museums and Cultural Centres **The former home of Pedro Domingo Murillo, martyr of the independence revolution of 1809, has been preserved and is now a museum. The house displays a collection of furniture, textiles, and art from colonial times. **Museo Costumbrista: Displays ceramic dolls wearing traditional customs that show how was life in the early 19th century. Also on display are photos of old La Paz. **Museo Nacional de Arqueología: Depicts a collection of artifacts of the Tiawanaku culture. **Museo del Litoral: Displays objects from the 1879 war in which Bolivia lost its sea coast to Chile. **Museo del Oro: Depicts pre-Conquest works made of gold, silver and copper. **Museo de Etnografía y Folklore: Placed in a house built in the late 18th century, it exhibits customs and art of two ethnic groups: Chipayas and Ayoreos. **Museo del Charango: Located in Calle Linares, the museum displays an incredible variety of charangos. Other native instruments are displayed as well. **Museo de Historia Natural: Exhibits on Bolivia's paleontology, geology, paleontology, zoology, and botany. **Casa Museo Marina Nuñez del Prado: Displays Quechua and Aymara-theme sculptures by Bolivian artist Marina Nuñez del Prado. **Museo Nacional de Arte: Located in calle Comercio, on a former palace built in 1775, displays works by Melchor Perez de Holguín and Marina Nuñez del Prado, among others. **Mercado de Brujas (Witches' Market): Merchandise sold here includes herbs, remedies as well as other ingredients used in Aymara traditions. **Feria de Alasitas: This fair is celebrated each year on January 24 in honor of a little god of abundance known as Ekeko, which means dwarf in Aymara. *Churches and Cathedrals **Metropolitan Cathedral, built in 1835 and located next to the Presidential Palace, on Murillo Square; **San Francisco Church, founded in 1548 and rebuilt 1784. *Others **Bolivian Presidential Palace, also known as "Burned Palace" **Parque Urbano Central Weather Owing to the altitude of the city has an Alpine climate and temperatures are consistently cool throughout the year, though the diurnal temperature variation is typically large. The city has a relatively dry climate, with rainfall occurring mainly in the slightly warmer months of November to March. The sun passes directly overhead in late October and mid February. Getting There & Away El Alto International Airport serves La Paz and LAN Airlines flies to Santiago and Iquique, Sky Airline flies to Santiago, Arica and Antofagasta. LAN Perú flies to Lima, as does TACA Perú. Lastly, American Airlines flies from Miami. The main bus terminal is in Central Park, near the upper end of the Prado and a 15-20 min walk from most hostels. The buses arriving from Lake Titicaca (the route for entering overland from Puno, Peru) and Sorata terminate at a plaza near the city cemetery (Cementerio) farther to the west. The bus to Oruro takes 3 hours, 10 hours to Sucre or Potosí. To Chile, buses run to Arica (around 8 hours), some continuing to Iquique (12 to 14 hours). Accommodation Even though La Paz is a pretty modern city, there are few international chain hotels that operate here. The exception is the Radisson Plaza Hotel. Other top choices include Hotel Europa, Ritz Apart Hotel and A La Maison. Category:La Paz Category:Bolivia